Otaku
by Kinrio-Yuy
Summary: A contest of freaks, and a boy on an apocolyptic quest..what will happen ( companion fic to Destiny)


Vehicle: A 1996 Jeep Grand Cherokee limited which has paint scraped off, The interior looks more like the cockpit to a jet or a mech from the Japanese anime and the back seat has been taken out for the weapon storage.  
  
Speed:5/10  
Handling: 4/10  
Armor: 7/10  
Special:8/10  
  
Special Description: The rear passenger door on the right opens up...revealing a gun..in which a large laser of light is fired... if it connects with an opponent it freezes the opponent for 2 to 3 seconds as the light turns into a cross and small red orbs electricute the opponent.  
  
Driver: Joseph Kilpatrick  
Age: 16  
Description: A Dark Brown haired boy with a semi-well built body..wear a black shirt and black jeans along with red sneakers. His eyes have contacts in them for his vision correction..but the weirdest thing is one of the contacts is red, and the other is black.  
  
Patient Profile:  
Name: Joseph Kilpatrick  
Disorder: Severe Depression, Delusional  
Treatment:Anti-depressants, severe lockdown,* Avoid Religious discussion *  
  
Prologue:   
A dark and dismal scene is shown as the camera slowly enters the halls of Blackfield Asylum. The camera then takes a sharp turn toward a dark corridor, showing a single light infront of a cell labeled "E-3 Solitary".  
  
Joseph: People say that a guy from the country should be a redneck. They just don't see what I see. Because I see the end of it all. I want to be infront of her when the end occurs..I want to be heard.  
  
Joseph can be seen sitting in a corner, the cross window gives only a little light for us to see his face,although you can barely see it through the long,stringy bangs of his hair.  
  
Joseph: Well..that all changed. Some guy who called himself "Calypso" appeared. He said he had an offer for me. He said he ran a contest, one where if I won.. I could have the one thing I desired, I may be the only country hick left in this fuckin place..but I said I would compete in his contest..and tell the world about the end.  
  
Otaku can be seen speeding out of the asylum,kicking up dust and scaring the crows as he drives by.  
  
Middle:  
Otaku can be seen fighting against Darktooth inside an old dirty circus tent. Darktooth has barely a scratch on him while Otaku looks like it could collapse if even a rock hit it. As Darktooth fires his special at Otaku, he puts up a sheild as the rear passenger door opens up and the laser fires from its gun. Darktooth tries to ram Otaku but is trapped by the cross of light. As the orbs start to electrocute the huge ice cream truck, Otaku fires all of his ammunition and weaponry at Darktooth, destroying the monsterous ice cream truck on contact.  
  
Joseph: I had beat that God damned clown,but after all that, I was too tired to go on right now. Soon after I had drifted asleep, the dreams came. The dreams were more like memories to me..  
  
The visions show Joseph and one of his friends in his room while looking through specific DVDs.  
  
Joseph: I had always been a big anime fan, but soon I found an anime called Neon Genesis Evangelion. I watched it..and was intrigued by it, but soon I started seeing things, like a woman with white hair..and red eyes..she was most often completely naked but her pale, white skin and evil smile made me realize that the anime was really what would happen to the human race if we were careless.  
  
The visions show Joseph looking at a White hair, White skinned female about his age, although no one else can see her.  
  
Joseph: I soon started preaching about the end.. how all of humanity would end if we continued down the path we were taking. No one believed me. soon I started seeing even worse things, the "Angels" from the show, A large Purple mech pinned to a cross of energy and sevral other mechs like it attached to the cross as red orbs were absorbed into that beautiful lady's body...then I started worshiping this woman. Her name was Lilith..and she was beautiful. But they put me in that asylum..every time I was talked to about God...I killed the person,God had turned his back on us..He let us live this way...He turned his back to us when we needed Him..and now He is sending His messengers to destroy us.  
  
He soon wakes up and sticks his head out the window,looking at the sky.  
  
Joseph: And I will be the first to welcome them.  
  
Otaku then drives out of the circus tent, off to his next battle.  
  
Epilogue:  
As the huge tank known as Minion explodes,Joseph can be seen smiling inside Otaku.  
  
Joseph: I had won the contest..I hated to say it was the last one ever to be held,but..it had to be..  
  
Joseph is seen standing infront of Calypso whom is sitting on his throne made of a beat up old car.  
  
Joseph:As I looked Calypso in the eyes he seemed a bit scared,but then again, when you have a person whom wants to end it all..who wouldn't? I told him that I wanted the end..that I wanted to meet Lilith. Then as soon as he blinked, I saw her..I saw the beautiful angel called Lilith.  
  
Joseph is seen looking at Lilith, who's red eyes seem to be peering into his soul.  
  
Joseph: That's when I realized what those red orbs truely were..They were the souls of the humans. I tried to get away..but I couldn't.  
  
Lilith can be seen smling evily as Calypso watches. Then Joseph's body begins to twitch and slowly a red orb is pulled from his body,The orb glows brightly as it is abosrbed into Lilith  
  
Joseph: I had become part of Lilith..I had became the first to witness the end..and I wish I hadn't  
  
The Twisted Metal: Black 2 logo appears as "Freak on a Leash" by Korn plays. showing highlights from the movies.  
  
(And there ya go, a fic showing a cross between the Anime world and TMB, it is my second TM fic though.so it isn't as good as some others..anyways..review if you want..) 


End file.
